blue skies and sunshine
by devourer of books
Summary: Beggars can't be choosers. In which everyone was blind to what they needed and no one dared to dig a little deeper. AKA that SGE-ending-au no asked for.


I. Sophie

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

["The witch is **_g o n e_** , Sophie"]

As the months go by, Sophie tries to convince herself she's not a terrible person.

[She knows that's not accurate, but no need to lose any beauty sleep over it]

[After all, if you say it **enough** , you'll start **believing** it, _right?_ ]

In the end, everyone got what they _needed_. They did, didn't they?

[Not quite, _darling_ ]

Sophie wakes up, gets her routine done, and heads to Agatha's house, by the graveyard, alone, just like she always did. Only, now, Agatha opens the door without much convincing.

Sophie knows _things are not the same as they used to be_ , but she ignores most of the differences in order to keep her _happy ending_ **happy**. Like the fact that Agatha now looks just like she did that _fateful_ night, in the circus.

[ _Gorgeous_ , just breathtaking]

Yet, something about her friend feels just the _same_ as it always did. Oily hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, dressed in black rags, barefoot. _Same old Agatha_.

The girl smiled at Sophie, and she put aside any thoughts that were plaguing her head.

["When is a **monster** not a **monster**?"]

["When someone **love** **s** it"]

… - . - . - …

They never _talked_ about the school.

[Not the **_true_** story, anyway]

Any thoughts on that **subject** would be pushed aside and not, **e v e r** , voiced out loud.

[Sophie couldn't sleep]

[She never told anyone, but she knew that sometimes Agatha cried in silence during the night]

Not that it ever stopped Sophie from _thinking_ about it.

["The witch is **g o n e** "]

Thanks to Agatha, Sophie was just as _pretty_ as she has always been. What Agatha didn't need to know was that, inside, Sophie still was just as _ugly_ as she has always been. No matter how good she **pretended** to be.

[The _goddamn_ witch of Woods Beyond]

… - . - . - …

She won.

["The witch is **g o n e** "]

[But there's only so much **pretending** a girl could do before the _outside_ revels just exactly what has been rotting _inside_ ]

She had won, honestly.

Tedros would live to _regret_ not loving her. She did a _favor_ to Agatha, really. He wasn't **g o o d** enough for her. For them. She made things right by having Agatha kiss her and leave Tedros there, before he could tell his princess how he felt.

["Oh, poor Teddy, she never knew, that must _tear you apart_ inside]

Sophie got her _revenge_ in the end. She wasn't alone. Mother must be proud.

She got what she **wanted**.

[Sophie **pretend** that was enough]

… - . - . - …

Agatha _wasn't happy_. She could tell. That was okay. She _wasn't either_.

But _beggars can't be choosers_ , so Sophie was willing to take what she could get. After all, that was _the only happy ending left_.

Sophie waited her whole life to be kidnaped. She was a master at make-believe.

[Or so she liked to **pretend** ].

.

.

.

II. Hester

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

["I'm the **evilest** "]

Hester _misses_ them. Sort of.

More Agatha than Sophie, which makes no sense because Agatha was **g o o d** , but she supposed both girls crawled their way into her stone cold heart.

[It was a new **feeling** and Hester wasn't sure if she liked it]

[Friendship was one _nasty_ little thing]

[And not in a _good_ **bad** way]

… - . - . - …

["I'm the **eviles** **t** "]

[No, not really, if anything she was the **most confused** ]

She was **e v i l** , sure, but there were the _teachers_.

And then, there was also _Sophie_ , who was 100% **e v i l** tied together with blond soft hair and healthy ways.

[Just because she wasn't around didn't mean she didn't _exist_ ]

And now, there was also _Aric_ , who was just, ugh.

[Oh, lord, why would Tedros let that _rabid dog_ out of its leash?]

And even so, there was _Evelyn Sader_.

[ _Bitch_ ]

Thanks to the new story on the Storian, it didn't really matter anymore who was okay, who was a goody-two-shoes or who was Satan's-child-on-Earth. _Ever_ or **Never**. Oh, no.

Are you a _boy_ or a **girl**?

[Holy hell, where's Agatha when you need her?]

… - . - . - …

These people don't understand.

 _E v i l_ , they say.

Haha, as if.

"This is not **e v i l** ", she wants to scream. "This is just **meanless** destruction".

… - . - . - …

Hester hates _boys_.

[Aric and Tedros mostly, but boys in general]

… - . - . - …

She was _free_ from Sophie, at last.

[Isn't this what you **wanted**?]

However _, g o n e_ was Sophie.

Agatha, with the rest of the world as she knew it, were also distant memories by now.

[She didn't _like_ them]

[Yet, somehow she _did_ ]

.

.

.

III. Stefan

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

[I have a very **good** daughter]

Stefan tried to believe he had been a **good** father for Sophie. Because he did _try_.

[He truly, truly did]

But the _relief_ that came with her disappearance was there, even if he hid it very, very well.

[There also was the _disappointment_ of her coming back home]

[But that's a completely different **stor** **y** ]

Don't get him wrong. He **loved** Sophie. His daughter was one of his treasures. But, must she be so much like Vanessa?

… - . - . - …

[Maybe if he had _digged a little deeper_ , Stefan might have known he actually had a daughter who was 100% **g o o d** , tied together with grumpiness and sarcastic comments]

[I have a very **good** daughter]

He just happened to have an _e v i l_ one too.

He blamed Vanessa. Not Sophie. Never Sophie. He also blamed himself.

[Part of him blamed Callis too, but he supposed the woman had enough to worry about already]

This story about Sophie going to the school of **good** …

Stefan wanted to believe it.

He truly did.

But he took one look at Agatha's face and he knew that this child, whom looked like it could kill someone, wouldn't hurt a fly. Agatha was a fairytale _s_. Sophie wasn't. Callis' daughter looked at him in the eyes, ones that were so, so brown, so clever and deep, he just wanted to adopt her.

She said nothing. Stefan didn't either.

[Agatha was indeed a very clever **girl** ]

… - . - . - …

[ _Daughter_ ]

As Sophie usually reacted with spite to him, he doesn't really count her as one, most of the time.

However, no matter how much of Vanessa's _soul_ has plagued into Sophie's, she was still _his daughter_ in all things that mattered.

[He never told anyone, but deep down he had another one, a very **g o o d** one]

.

.

.

IV. Tedros

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

[To _forget_ ]

After his father's tragic death, Tedros _promised_ to himself he would **never** drink.

[Yet, here they are, the **prince** and the last bottle of wine]

[So much for _promises_ ]

["Mother would be proud" he says bitterly, the alcohol _burning_ his young throat]

Has he mentioned he **hates** wine? It tastes horrible.

He should have trusted Agatha.

["Most princes just can't deal with strong women, you know"]

[Oh, Agatha, please _come back_ , please, **be here** ]

["That's why I like her so much"]

Well if he can't have her, he might as well all about her.

… - . - . - …

It's silly, but he keeps drinking, because sometimes he can hear her _voice_.

[She's saying he's an _idiot_ in a very creative, Agatha-like way, very fast and using lots of words he doesn't understand]

… - . - . - …

He did it. He **forgot** _everything_.

[Now he ran out of wine]

[God, he **hated** wine]

He _forgot_. His kingdom. His friends. His pride. His own name.

But not **her**. Not Agatha. _Never_ Agatha.

[" _darling_ , not even the darkest spell could make me **forget** about you"]

I love you. _I love you_. **I love you**.

[True love is a powerful thing]

… - . - . - …

… He needed more drinks.

[Wait, he didn't have any wine left]

… - . - . - …

Her eyes were _brown_. A brown so **deep** , so **human** , so **warm**. She has black hair. Ebony colored hair, **wild** and **untamable** just like her.

Tedros should get a _dog_. One that would never leave his side. With brown eyes and black fur.

[He was a _dog person_ , you know]

[Agatha was a _cat person_ ]

Things wouldn't have worked out for them anyway. But he would name the puppy after her. Agatha means **g o o d** , you see. It would have made her roll her eyes and smile.

…Yeah. Dog. No cats. Get more wine. Great plan.

… - . - . - …

[ **forget** ]

He doesn't even know where he is.

[What's _his_ name again?]

But he should find Agatha. She could set things right again. Make all this ache go away. Agatha is his **happy ending**.

[And he still had no wine, damn it]

.

.

.

V. Hort

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

[I want for _Sophie_ to **h u r t** ]

He doesn't **l o v e** her. He's a _never_. Nevers can't love. It's unnatural, simply a freak of nature.

["but if I could **l o v e** someone, I would _you_ "]

[he _doesn't_ mean it]

[he just _doesn't_ ]

[he _can't_ mean it]

Sophie needs to die. She messed up the balance of their universe.

[At least she rocked his, left it in **pieces** ]

 **Pain** _. Ache_. Hurt.

[He _does_ ]

… - . - . - …

[Weird how some people can _break_ our hearts in a million **piece** **s** and still make us **l o v e** them with every _broken_ **piece** of it]

… - . - . - …

Hort doesn't really care much about Agatha.

He doesn't **h a t e** her, like Aric and some other boys do.

He doesn't **l o v e** her, like Tedros.

He doesn't **ador** **e** her, like the girls.

But Hort respects Agatha, somehow, kind of, anyway. There's something about her that simply implies loyalty and cleverness.

[He never tells anyone, but he thinks she might have been a wonderful _queen_ for Tedros]

The only thing that Hort will never **forgive** Agatha for it's for _saving_ Sophie.

[I want for Sophie to **h u r t** ]

… - . - . - …

Why couldn't she just **l o v e** him back?

He could be _prince charming_. He could be _Tedros_. Hell, he could be anything she wanted him to be.

[He's _evil_ , but he could be _good_ , even if just for her]

[I want for Sophie to **l o v e** me]

[Love me, love me until your heart **bleeds** all over you]

[Love me until your **soul** is impregnated with my **name** ]

[Love me _, fall apart_ in **pain** ]

[Please, just like I did]

.

.

.

VI. Agatha

.

[ ** _I wish_** ]

[I'm **h o m e** , at last]

Most days _were_ _fine_.

Sophie would come over, they walked, talked, hanged out in general. It was okay.

Some days _were not_.

On those, she couldn't look at Sophie in the eyes and would make something up to try putting herself back together, because, Agatha, darling, no offence, but _what in the world are you doing?_

[Agatha didn't use to **lie** ]

[Now, her days involve an awful lot of **lying** to lots of different people, but mostly to _herself_ ]

She would sneak out of the house, Reaper hot on her heels and sit by the lake, lighting up matches, just to throw them in the lake, eventually stroking the cat's fur.

It meows quietly, as if making the question that Agatha dreaded most.

[" _I'm fine_ " she answers, softly _lying_ while scratching behind its ears]

… - . - . - …

["I'm **h o m e** at last"]

There are nights when Callis wakes up and Agatha is groaning in her sleep. It's a boy's name.

" _Tedros_ " the girl repeats over and over again. Callis wakes her daughter up, and asks about it.

"He's no one, mother"

[ **Lies, lies, lies** ]

[Stop _lying_ , Agatha]

… - . - . - …

Agatha _does not_ miss her prince.

She was **happy**.

She was **h o m e**.

She was **safe**.

She _does not_ fear Sophie.

Tedros _does not_ mean anything to her.

 **Home**. That's where she was.

… - . - . - …

She should be **happy**.

[Why isn't she?]

She's back _home_ in _one piece_ , with _Sophie_ , with her _mother_ , her _cat_ , her _rags_ and everything she wanted.

 _Home sweet home_.

[But now she knows there are much better places than home]

This used to be **enough**. What happened?

Have the roles reversed? Is she now the one daydreaming of a long lost prince?

[If you don't succeed, lie, lie, and lie again]

… - . - . - …

There is no prince coming for her on any white horses.

[All this truths _hurt_ , but all this lies _heal_ ]

H

O

M

E

.

.

.

VII. Aric

.

[ **I wish** ]

[ **mother** needs to _pay_ ]

To Aric, women were a _plague_. Manipulative bitches with black ice for a heart, if there was any.

[That sounds _a lot like him_ actually, not that he'd ever admit it]

[He's one bitter bastard after all]

… - . - . - …

[He sometimes wondered about his **mother** ]

[If it would take much to murder him, just like it would take very long to get rid of his **fathe** **r** ]

[Aric probably wouldn't _murder_ him, not because he had any _affection_ for the man, of course]

[He wouldn't just because his **mothe** **r** wanted to]

… - . - . - …

They were terrible.

Sophie fucked up the whole land just because some _prince_ didn't want to take her to the ball.

Agatha couldn't even _kiss_ the right person, so much for smart.

Hester was a _traitorous bitch_.

His **mothe** **r**.

His _mother_ left him in cave. _All alone. In the woods. With no reason_.

[He was just a kid, damn it]

[He once asked her if she regretted it]

[She didn't even _bother_ to answer]

… - . - . - …

[Stop _ignoring_ me]

[ **Love** me, **hate** me, bite my fucking face off, just **do** **something,** _mothe_ _r_ ]

… - . - . - …

In a _cave_.

The heartless bitch didn't even bother to say _goodbye_. To leave him a _note_. To leave him **anything**.

[She had to _pay_ ]

[And Aric would make sure it was a very high price]

 _Mother_ would regret forgetting about him. He wasn't one to be forgotten. Not again. Not ever again.

… - . - . - …

[Why didn't you **love** me, mother? Why didn't you **hate** me enough to get rid of me?]

Why couldn't she have had **merc** **y** to kill him in his sleep, _let him go_ peacefully? Why must she be so **selfish** to keep him alive, just to **ignore** him?

Oh no, it was _too late_ for explanations now.

She doesn't care? Nice, Aric doesn't give a shit either.

Just a bit everyday, very _slowly_ , without any **merc** **y**.

[Just like he did]

.

.

.

VIII. Beatrix

.

[ **I wish** ]

[I'm **perfect** ]

She was the most _talented_. The most _intelligent_. The _kindest_. The _fairest_ of them all.

[No, she **wasn't** ]

[But then again, it didn't really matter who was what anymore]

… - . - . - …

This is the end of an **e r a**.

Let it _burn_. The hours in vain. The stupid worries. The need to please men. Let it all _burn_. Let a new **e r a** be _reborn_ from it's ashes.

No more **perfec** **t** little wife.

She was _free_. Free, free, free.

[She thinks she will like this new **e r a** , that's it, if it doesn't tear them all apart first]

The first thing she does, it's say thanks. Her hair is heavy and useless, so she shaves it and _burns_ it as a thanks.

Thanks to Agatha, for showing her just how blind she has been about everything.

Thanks to Sophie, for showing her just how free she could be.

… - . - . - …

 _A world without princes_ , they say.

[She kind of misses Chaddick, but he doesn't belong in the new **e r a** ]

[He's a _boy_ ]

[He's **perfec** **t** for her]

[And she's so tired of **perfect** ]

… - . - . - …

War is about to break out, but she's _free_ , and Beatrix won't let them take this from her. Oh, no, she spent way too long into the **darkness** , now it was finally her time to see the _light_.

[I'm **perfect** ]

Ladies is time to awake. Fight for what's yours.

[Believe her, _she will_ ]

.

.

.

IX. Dot

.

[ **I wish** ]

[ **Pretty** like an evergirl]

The first thing Dot noticed about being an _ever_ was that she was **hungry**. Dot was just so goddamn **hungry** all the time.

It was _hard_.

Hester and Anadil didn't help either. They made fun of her when she was _ugly_ and they were still making fun of her now that she was **pretty**.

[Aren't they her _friends_?]

[They were a coven, for crying out loud]

… - . - . - …

[She's **pretty** ]

[And _hungry_ , and _lonely_ , and _miserable]_

… - . - . - …

Where are her _friends_?

Agatha would have understood. Hadn't she been _ugly_ too, once? She was **good**. She was actually the best person Dot knew.

Sophie was _mean_ , and Dot was probably better off without her, but she couldn't help but miss her sometimes.

Anadil was _violent,_ but she had liked Dot.

Hester used to be like her older _sister_ , whom she looked up to.

Now she was **pretty** and they were all **gone**.

… - . - . - …

If this is how **pretty** people feel, Dot hates it.

She didn't really understand uglification class until now. She misses her _friends_. Her bed. Her coven. Her chocolate.

[But hey, at least she's **pretty** now]

.

.

.

 **"** **What we want, what we need, is all the same thing, yes?"**

.

N/A

This story was something I wrote a few months ago, and I´m aware it might not make much sense. But at least I had some fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review. If you find any errors, let me know, english is not my first language so it's kind of hard for me to see them.


End file.
